The present invention relates to a high chair and, more particularly, to a high chair having a vertically adjustable shell member including a seat portion and back portion.
High chairs incorporating various functions for permitting adjustments to the high chair have been proposed to facilitate positioning of the high chair for a desired use. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,238,292 and 5,165,755 disclose high chairs with an adjustable height function whereby a child sitting in the high chair may be positioned at a convenient height. Among the desirable criteria for adjustable high chair structures is the ability to maintain a moveable seat portion at a substantially constant angular orientation as it is moved upwardly or downwardly. A locking mechanism may also be provided for positively locking the seat in place once the desired height is reached. Typically, the locking mechanism is provided along a pair of legs which form guide portions for guiding the seat in vertical movement.
While the prior art adjustable high chairs provide for adjustment and locking of the seats at different vertical positions, there is an ongoing need for a simplified and less expensive mechanism for providing height adjustments to high chairs. Further, there is a need for a mechanism which is easily manipulated to locate a seat shell at a desired height on the high chair.